la maldicion de jashin
by obito-no-tenshi
Summary: una tarde un la temida organizacion akatsuki, el lider mando a una mision a kakuzu,kisame,hida,tobi,zetsu. en la guarida solo quedaron konan,pein,itachi y deidara. hidan se fue bastante molesto con pein por la mision y maldijo a pein. que les pasara si la maldicion de jashin-sama se realiza. (yaoi).(ooc)
1. la maldicion comienza

Hola este es mi 3 fic y como siempre.

Akatsuki no me pertenece, ya que le pertenece al creador de naruto.

Advertencia. YAOI Y OOC.

Una tarde el líder más temido del mundo ninja envío a 5 de sus subordinados a misión aquellos son.

Hidan, kakuzu, kisame, tobi y Zetsu.

Pein cuando les informo que tenían una misión hidan se molesto bastante.

-KUSO… maldito líder que se cree es #$% jashin-sama lo maldice dijo un albino tomando su guadaña.

-waaaai tenemos una misión Zetsu-san tobi está muy emocionado. Dijo un enmascarado.

-tobi… CALLATE. Dijo la parte negra del bicolor.

-ya cálmense y salgamos pronto antes de que se nos haga de noche. Dijo un hombre con aspecto de tiburón.

-hai. Dijeron todos.

El líder por su parte estaba en la sala de reuniones con Konan, itachi y deidara.

Cuando la reunión de aquellos miembros termino deidara se fue a su cuarto, se quito la capa de akatsuki y se quedo solo con su ropa ninja, se recostó sobre su cama y de repente se cae la repisa de figuras de arcilla.

-kowai (Susto). Pero que mierda está pasando. Dijo el rubio levantándose y recogiendo su arte.- debió estar suelta la repisa.

En el momento que se agacho a recoger las figuras se abrió la puerta estrepitosamente.

-kowai (Susto). Pero que le pasa a esta habitación.- mejor me voy a la sala.

En la sala estaba pein leyendo un libro en específico scary story.

-líder está todo bien. Dijo deidara sentándose al lado de pein.

-que te ocurre deidara. Dijo el peli naranja.

-a mi… nada solo… que. Dijo deidara acariciándose el cabello.

-que tienes deidara puedes decirme con toda confianza. Termino de decir el líder.

-es que yo. El rubio tomo aire y dijo.- es que yo escuche a hidan que dijo que tú eras un #$% y que jashin te maldeciría. Termino de decir el rubio ya casi azul por la falta de aire.

-con que es maldito jashinista me llamo #$%... pero tú crees en jashin-sama. Dijo pein bajando el libro y dejándolo en la mesita.

-no… es que solo me han pasado dos cosas que me hicieron pensar…

-por favor deidara eres un ninja tienes que aprender a controlar tus emociones y que puede pasar no creo que… dijo pein antes de ser interrumpido.

-l-i-d…-e-r mire eso. Dijo un muy pálido deidara.

-Nani. Dijo pein mirando hacia donde a punta va deidara.- pero esto no es posible.

El libro de pein estaba flotando, pein miro a deidara y vio que deidara ya estaba que se desmayaba. De repente se escucha un grito de mujer.

-KOWAI… PEIN… dijo la peli azul.

Konan en ese momento estaba tomando un baño cuando el signo de jashin hecho con sangre se formo en el enorme espejo.

Itachi por otro estaba en la cocina cuando escucho el grito de Konan no le dio mucha importancia el grito porque sabía que pein iría de inmediato, siguió comiendo sus bolitas de arroz cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió y dejo ver una sombra.

-muy gracioso deidara se que eres tú. Dijo el poseedor del sharingan.

Itachi no escucho respuesta alguna, tomo aire activo su sharingan y se dirigió a la puerta.


	2. cuando hay miedo hay amor

Bueno aquí viene la conti. Estoy muy feliz de que la gente lea mi fic.

PD: lemon. (Para mí es muy difícil hacer lemon así que de antes digo que tengo que aprender). Solo eso.

Cuando hay miedo

Hay amor.

Itachi de camino a la puerta percibió un chakra muy oscuro se podría decir que era pura maldad.

Itachi solo se asomo y vio un rastro de sangre por el piso.

-que está pasando. El sadomasoquista de hidan no está, entonces de donde viene la sangr… dijo itachi sin poder terminar cuando escucho un grito.

Itachi esta vez quiso ir a investigar, corrió a donde estaban las habitaciones, pero antes de llegar a su destino choco con cierto rubio que se cruzo por su camino.

-aauu… dijo un adolorido deidara.

-disculpa dei no me di cuenta… dijo itachi dándose cuanta en la comprometedora posición que quedaron en el suelo.

-y… y tu… que me estás viendo con esa cara de pervertido. Dijo deidara sin darse cuenta de en qué posición habían quedado.

-itachi se acerco al rubio y le dijo al oído: deidara…no te das cuenta donde está tu mano. Cuando termino de decir eso deidara empezó a tocar el lugar al principio era un poco blando y después como a los segundos se puso duro, la única reacción de deidara fue sacar su mano y ponerse rojo.

-si gustas deidara puedes seguir. Dijo itachi muy sensualmente.- te vez muy lindo cuando te sonrojas así.

Deidara de un brinco se puso de pie y se fue corriendo hasta la habitación de él.

Por otro lado.

-maldito jashinista. Que la maldición va en serio. Dijo el líder de akatsuki.

-oye pein, kakuzu tiene un libro que kisame se lo regalo, es libro nos podría ayudar.

-cual el que se titula "como matar a un jashinista". Respondió pein.

-si nos podría servir no lo crees tú… dijo Konan cambiando su expresión.

-no está. Kakuzu siempre se lo lleva para poder asesinar a hidan. pero parece que jashin protege a hidan

-que mas va a pasar, tengo miedo. Termino de decir la peli azul cuando abrazo a pein.

-creo que tendremos que esperar. Dijo pein soltando a Konan.

Konan salió del baño y se fue a su habitación y pein se quedo en el baño.

-este maldito hidan cuando vuelva conocerá el verdadero dolor. Dijo pein apretando los puños.- Konan… oe… Konan.

Konan no respondió…

-AAAAAAAH… se escucho un grito desgarrador de la peli azul.

Pein escucho el grito. Corrió a la habitación de Konan y vio una horrenda escena.

Konan estaba desmayada en el piso llena de sangre, pein se arrodillo al lado de ella. Y cuando en eso detrás de pein se aparece la misma sombra que vio itachi, pein se dio vuelta para ver a la sombra y…

-AAAGH… dijo pein.- t-u er-es…

-jajaja si… yo soy jashin… y hidan me pidió que te matara. Bueno ahora quien sigue. Dijo el dios de hidan JASHIN.

En una habitación la última del corredor se encontraba un rubio todavía sonrojado por lo sucedido.

-Aash… si itachi supiera lo que yo siento por él. Dijo el rubio.-demo itachi jamás se enamoraría de mi y menos de un hombre. El es tan perfecto hermoso fuerte que…

-así que soy hermoso y fuerte. Dijo el bien nombrado itachi detrás de deidara.

-kowai… ita-chi me asustaste. Dijo deidara sonrojándose aun más.

-y por qué piensas que soy hermoso y fuerte. Dijo itachi descubriendo el ojo cubierto de deidara.

-etto… yo… Mmm… solo… no…

QUE TE INPORTA UCHIHA. Termino pero antes de poder seguir hablando el rubio sintió unos labios sobre los suyo. Deidara abrió los ojos como plato cuando vio a itachi que lo estaba besando, la mente de deidara debatía una guerra que era si responder el beso de itachi o separase de aquel Uchiha que le robaba los pensamientos.

Itachi se separo de deidara, miro atento a la expresión del rubio. Pero deidara solo se quedo anonadado, itachi no sabía si el rubio le iba a decir algo o le gritaría.

Deidara tan solo abrió un poco la boca, itachi vio eso y se prepara para el grito que venía asique tan solo cerro sus ojos.

No sintió gritos pero si sintió un suave soplido en su oído abrió de apoco los ojos cuando se encontró a deidara pegado a él y hablándole al oído.

-Itachi no aguanto más. Dijo deidara para ponerse enfrente de itachi.

El peli negro se acercó al rostro de deidara y ambos agacharon sus cabezas para comenzar a besarse apasionadamente. Itachi tomó el cabello del rubio y lo masajeó lentamente para sacar la tención, y para que olvidara lo que paso cuando chocaron. De apoco y con el paso de los minutos ambos se acariciaban y se tocaban con toda libertad. El rubio desnudo al Uchiha y el rubio solo quedo con sus pantalones puestos.

- Itachi, eres tan hermoso, fuerte y tan perfecto siempre te ame en secreto si no fuera por la maldición de jashin jamás te lo podría haber dicho.- decía el rubio desesperadamente mientras lo besaba en su cuerpo. El rubio estaba boca abajo con sus caderas levantadas y el Uchiha se puso encima. Las piernas del rubio comenzaron a temblar, itachi notó el miedo que provocaba esa acción a su ahora amante. Le acarició el cabello nuevamente y le dio besos en la zona del cuello. – No tengas miedo deidara, no te hare nada que tu no quiera… yo también te ame en secreto.- le susurró cerca del oído el joven de pelo negro.

Al pasar de los minutos, cuando deidara estaba más tranquilo, le bajó los pantalones y masajeó, con sus dedos, la entrada del joven rubio. Lo hacía de una forma tan suave que el rubio no se quejaba por sentir alguna molestia, más bien se relajaba al sentir los dedos del peli negro. Sacó su dedo.-deidara chupa. Dijo itachi mostrándole el dedo al rubio.

El rubio acepto metió el dedo del Uchiha en su boca lo lamio tan sensualmente que itachi se excito aun mas.-listo. Con eso está bien. Dijo itachi metió el dedo que tenía para mojar la entrada. Su rostro estaba pegado a la espalda de deidara repartiendo besos por esa parte. El rubio liberaba uno que otro gemido. Era bastante tímido al momento de demostrar esas reacciones, no era como su personalidad explosiva y era más tímido aún si lo estaba siendo con la persona que amaba en secreto por fin podría ser de itachi.

Una vez que el Uchiha lo preparó suficiente, abrazo a deidara en esa posición, e introdujo su miembro en el cuerpo de deidara. Al principio, deidara, seguía con sus gemidos despacio, pero pronto se sintió tan bien que gemía confiado.

– Puedo sentir tu interior muy cálido.- decía el pelinegro moviendo lenta y suavemente sus caderas. El rubio sentía el roce de los muslos de itachi por su piel.

– i-itachi…No tan lento, quiero sentirte.- le dijo el rubio al notar que el Uchiha hacia esos lentos y delicados movimientos para no hacerle daño. Itachi se sonrojó por la propuesta. Tuvo sus dudas, pero al sentir que el propio deidara se movía, se dejo llevar. Y así fue. Esa noche el Uchiha le dio fuertes embestidas tratando de saciar los deseos de su ahora amado. En la guarida se escucharon gemidos muy fuertes del rubio y también del pelinegro. Después de casi media hora el pelinegro tomó las caderas del rubio y depositó el semen en el interior. El rubio también terminó corriéndose junto con un fuerte orgasmo, y luego de eso, se dio vuelta para sentir al Uchiha contra su pecho.

-Itachi, te amo. Dijo el rubio que se recostó sobre el pecho de itachi.

- Deidara, yo también te amo. – le contestó el azabache mirándolo a los ojos. Luego se dieron un abrazo y el rubio quedó dormido al lado de Itachi.

- "Eres lo más preciado para mí ahora que sé que mi amor es correspondido por ti… mi rubio hermoso"- se decía el Uchiha mayor viendo a su amado dormir tranquilamente.

Bueno eso fue todo por hoy gracias por leer y como ya dije es mi primer fic con lemon así que no sé como quedo espero que les guste.


	3. genjutsu y despertar

La continuación.

Genjutsu y despertar

A la mañana siguiente, itachi y deidara estaban todavía acostados algo los despertó. Un ruido, itachi abrió los ojos miro a deidara y le acaricio el cabello.

-dei… dei… deidara. Despierta. Dijo itachi moviendo un poco al rubio.

-a que… que pasa. Dijo deidara levantándose de una cama toda desordenada.

-dei escuche un ruido, solo te desperté para que supieras del ruido y no pensaras que te deje solo después de que hicimos el amor.

-i…itachi. Dijo deidara sonrojándose y tapándose la cara para que no viera en evidente sonrojo.

-a y también deidara si te vas a levantar ahora deberías ponerte una bata. Dijo itachi mirando pervertida mente el cuerpo desnudo del rubio.

Deidara solo siguió la mirada de itachi, cuando llego a la parte del cuerpo que itachi estaba mirando.

-Aaaah pero itachi eres un pervertido, como miras mi…eso. Dijo deidara volviendo a la cama con itachi.

-ja. Muy bien tan solo vístete y vamos a buscar al líder y a Konan.

-hai. Dijo deidara mientras itachi le besaba la frente.

Cuando ambos amantes estaban ya con sus ropas salieron de la habitación de deidara y vieron que en el pasillo no había nada así que decidieron ir a la habitación de Konan.

-oye dei sabes lo que paso anoche no entiendo nada de los gritos y la sangre en el piso. Dijo itachi caminando de la mano con deidara.

-Mmm lo único que sé es que hidan realizo una maldición a pein. Dijo el rubio.

-no lo creo jashin no existe son solo tonterías del sadomasoquista "hidan". Dijo itachi.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Konan.

Pein estaba tirado en el suelo y Konan estaba acostada en su cama.

-pero que mierda esta asiendo el líder en el suelo. Dijo deidara.

Itachi levanto a pein y lo acostó junto a Konan.

-tal como lo pensé el líder y Konan están bajo un genjutsu. Dijo el pelo negro tocando a pein y a Konan.

Con los pocos segundos la pareja de akatsuki empezó a abrir los ojos.

-pero que está pasando. Dijo pein algo confundido.

-que paso. Dijo Konan mirando para todos lados.

-líder-sama está bien dijo deidara.

-si estoy bien pero y jashin.

-que jashin. Dijo itachi levantando la ceja.

-el que mato a Konan y a mí. Dijo pein tocándose el estomago en señal de que lo habían apuñalado en dicha parte.

-líder-sama solo fue un genjutsu de hidan a eso se debió la sombra y todo lo demás. Dijo deidara.

-maldito cuando vuelva ya verá…

De repente se escucha un.

-CALLATE… TOBI NUNCA TE CANSAS. Dijo el bicolor.

-es el fin de hidan. Dijo pein con una cara aterradora.

Pein fue a la sala de reuniones y hay estaba kisame, tobi, Zetsu, kakuzu y el sadomasoquista hidan.

-hidan maldito hijo de #$%, ahora conocerás el verdadero dolor, PUTO MASOQUISTA. Termino de decir pein.

-AA líder no le hice nada por favor. Dijo el albino rogándole a pein.

-ahora esto no es un genjutsu, lo único que desearas es estar muerto.

Hidan ante esa amenaza salió corriendo por la guarida.

-ben acá maldito deja de correr maldito jashinista.

Por otro lado.

Deidara e itachi se quedaron en la habitación cuidando a Konan.

-ja y desde cuando deidara estas tan atento con itachi-san. Dijo Konan mirando que deidara le hablaba muy románticamente a itachi.

-desde anoche. Dijo deidara terminando con una risa nerviosa.

-bueno Konan yo y deidara ahora tenemos que ir a ser las mismas cosas que tu ases con el líder. Dijo itachi riéndose, y asiendo que deidara se sonrojara.

-maldito… itachi… termino de decir Konan.

Itachi y deidara salieron de la habitación de Konan, itachi miro a deidara y los dos se besar apasionadamente y como pudieron fueron a la pieza de itachi chocando con paredes puertas.

Itachi soltó al rubio y cerró la puerta con seguro.

Bueno ese es en fin de mi fic ahora que lo leo completo pero que mierda me paso no me gusto espero que ustedes piensen lo contrario y comenten cosas buenas. Pronto are otro ITADEI.


End file.
